Because plants are generally in a fixed location, they have to be adaptable to the stresses in their environments in order to grow and produce. Stress factors may include temperature, humidity, light intensity, supply of water (or lack thereof), supply of minerals and carbon dioxide. Additionally, such factors as wind, ionizing rays, soil movement and pollutants also affect plant growth, production and propagation. The ability of plants to adapt to varying stress factors may be improved by providing certain nutrients, in appropriate quantities, to the plants. Nutrients that have been found to be beneficial to plants in adapting to stress factors include calcium, magnesium, silica, nitrogen and iron, among others. If such nutrients are not readily available in the soil or air in the plant's environment, fertilizers and plant supplements may be necessary to promote vigorous growth and increase or sustain yield.
Prior to the present invention, known plant supplements included combinations of (1) calcium and magnesium; (2) calcium, magnesium and iron; and (3) calcium, magnesium and zinc, as well as calcium/magnesium with other trace minerals. However, prior to the present invention, no known supplements were available that contain calcium and magnesium along with a plant-available silica in a single liquid suspension because calcium/magnesium products for hydroponics, green house crop production and agricultural growth products have not been able to be blended in a packaged container in a liquid suspension. For convenience and economy, a single formulation that contains silica as well as calcium and magnesium is preferable to separately administering these nutrients.
Additionally, silica in suspension with calcium and magnesium charges and aids in calcium uptake, and helps the plant to endure environmental stress factors (such as those identified above) by bolstering cell walls and aiding in root development. The root, especially the root hair, is the essential organ for the uptake of nutrients. The structure and architecture of the root can alter the rate of nutrient uptake. Therefore, silica is essential for healthy roots and proper nutrient absorption.
Thus, it is desirable to provide plant supplements and methods for administering plant supplements that contain at least calcium, magnesium and silica to promote growth, crop production and help the plants to resist environmental stresses. Optionally, hydrogen, iron, willow tree bark extract, humic acid, fulvic acid, aloe vera, trace minerals, electrolytes and/or microbes, and/or non-plant food ingredients may also be provided in a single liquid suspension.